Losing to Win
by Amethyst Veil
Summary: Naruto goes to a bar for his birthday, and drunkenly falls on a stranger named Sasuke. What starts out as Sasuke being unusually friendly may eventually to lots of drama between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, Naruto's fiancée. NaruSasu Warning: boyXboy, don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please review.


**Amethyst: **Hello everyone! It's been a while... I know I was writing a couple other stories, but a lot has happened, and I've lost my muse for them. I plan on continuing them eventually, but for now I hope this story satisfies you!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, the original story and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, I don't own _Law and Order_.

**Summary:** Naruto goes to a bar for his birthday, and drunkenly falls on a stranger named Sasuke. What starts out as Sasuke being unusually friendly may eventually to lots of drama between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, Naruto's fiancée.

**Warnings:** This story contains boy X boy action (Naruto X Sasuke), and is rated "M" for a reason. Nothing in this chapter, expected in future chapters. Flames will be ignored, as you have been warned.

**~~NS~~L.O.V.E~~L is for **_**Longing**_**~~NS~~**

It's not like he's never had alcohol. Naruto Uzumaki was always going to parties and getting drunk. What made tonight different? It was his birthday.

And that's how he found himself at a far-away bar, drinking until he was too drunk to walk properly. That's why he was currently sitting on the cold cement by the street. Trying to hail a cab in New York City was bad enough without tipping over. He'd try again in a while.

_Dammit! Sakura told me not to drink too much._

Sakura, Naruto's fiancée, was probably sitting on the couch, awaiting his return from his night of partying. Naruto looked at his watch for what seemed like forever, only to determine that it was almost 12:30am, an hour after he had planned to be home.

So, after a battle with his legs (and stomach), the blond was finally able to lift himself off the ground and try for a taxi yet again. Getting up was one thing, now he had to walk to the edge of the sidewalk.

He stepped forward with his right foot and was able to keep his balance. _That wasn't so bad,_ was the thought that seemed to jinx him, because in the next moment he was falling on someone he'd never met.

Even drunk Naruto could see that this person was beautiful. They had black hair that was spiked up in the back, and combed in the front to perfectly frame a pale face with equally black eyes. Those eyes were pointed up at the edges, reminding Naruto of nothing but a cat. This stranger was also not too much shorter than him, maybe two or three inches.

At closer inspection, this beauty looked a bit masculine. _Too masculine._

"Holy shit," the blond tried to sound sober, but utterly failed. "Yer a friggin' dude."

At this the stranger glared. Did this guy think he was a chick? And why did he think is was okay to just fall on someone and not get up?

"Would you get off me?" His voice certainly gave his gender away.

Naruto got up and held out his hand, which was denied. _How can he help me up if he can't stand on his own?_ Sasuke Uchiha (a.k.a. black haired beauty) stood up, glared again, brushed off his dark (and very tight) skinny jeans, and examined the back of his black knee-high leather boots. _Scuffed_.

"Ey, canyoo help me?" The young Uchiha looked over at the idiot to find him almost falling yet again. Annoyed, he walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder. He didn't really have a reason too, other than the fact that he hadn't done a good deed in far too long.

Helping this guy proved to be nearly impossible. It was through pure determination that Sasuke could help him to the street and hail him a cab. He decided to get in, because he doubted the blond could get himself inside his own house.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked coldly. He looked at the blond, who looked utterly confused. "New York City." He wasn't sure if it was the answer or the look Naruto gave him (it was completely serious), but he was now pissed off to no end.

"Your address." Sasuke said firmly. After contemplating for nearly a full minute, Naruto finally responded with "I don't know."

Frustrated, Sasuke told the driver his own address. If asked he would have said it was because he'd feel bad guy died on the way home. But in reality, Sasuke didn't know why he was going through such lengths for a complete stranger.

_This guy's idiocy is obviously contagious._

**~~NS~~L.O.V.E~~O is for **_**Ongoing**_**~~NS~~**

Naruto woke up with an unbelievable headache, and the smell of bacon. _Sakura doesn't cook._ This thought seemed to really wake him up, as he nearly jump to the ceiling with surprise. Looking around, he realized he wasn't even in his apartment. It was someone else's.

"You finally awake? I got you some pain-killers and water." A guy Naruto couldn't recognize set said items on the coffee table and stared at him. Naruto took the pills (his head really hurt) and stared at this guy, trying to remember him.

"OH!" Sasuke jumped, not expecting the sudden yell. "You're the guy I fell on... Sorry about that! My name's Naruto."

"Hn. Sasuke." And with that he went to the kitchen, where Naruto followed. "I made breakfast." He looked at the blond. "In case you were wondering, I brought you to my place. You were too drunk to remember your address. We didn't do anything."

Naruto stared at him the entire time. With the last few words, the blond wondered what he could have meant. "Oh, right. I didn't expect to have." He was finally remembering last night, and it seemed nothing near sexy.

The light did make it easier for Naruto to inspect the "black-haired-beauty." His hair was still spiked, and Naruto wondered why until he looked at the clock, and it was almost 11:00am. _Not too early for hair-doing._

Sasuke also had piercings, on both ears there were four, and one on the left side of his bottom lip. When he opened his mouth Naruto caught a glimpse of what he thought was another piercing. With another bite, this was confirmed.

"Do you want coffee?" The speaking startled the blond, pulling him out of his inspection. He nodded, before inspecting the man's clothing.

He wore black skinny jeans that were tight. I mean, _really_ tight. For a guy. His shirt was a simple red elbow-length-sleeved shirt, with a scoop-neck collar. Naruto had to admit that this guy was attractive. He shook the thought away as he finished his breakfast.

The blond pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts. "I should call my fiancée, she's probably worried." He pushed the green button and held the phone to his ear as Sasuke nodded, rinsing the dishes.

"Hey, Sakura! ...Sorry, sorry. ...Yeah, I went a little overboard. ...haha, yeah. ...Some guy decided to play nice, so I'm at his place. ...Yup! ...He cooks better than you."

The raven couldn't help but smirk at that last remark, and looked back to find the blond smiling, which made Sasuke blush. _He's really hot._

Naruto hung up his phone and looked over at the other male. "Hey, you know what?" Sasuke waited for him to continue, only for Naruto to say "You know what?" a second time.

"What?"

"We should hang out sometime. I'm always looking for new friends!"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his pen and notepad, which was normally used for grocery lists, and wrote down his number. Naruto then grabbed the pad from him and wrote down his own on the next page.

"Welp, see you later!" Another cheesy grin.

"Bye." Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself. Yeah, the guy was engaged, but at least he had some new eye-candy.

**~~NS~~L.O.V.E~~V is for **_**Valentine**_**~~NS~~**

__Naruto didn't live that far from Sasuke. Just four blocks. When he got home he was greeted at the door with a kiss.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting for over twelve hours!" Naruto laughed and kissed her back before declaring that he was tired and moving onto the couch. He turned on the television and settled with watching _Law and Order: SVU_.

Sakura took the spot beside him, cuddling to his chest, hugging what she assumed (at the time) to be her life-long love.

**~~NS~~L.O.V.E~~E is for**_** Everything**_**~~NS~~**

**Amethyst:** Phew! First chapter done! Hope you liked it! I would love reviews, and if you have constructive criticism, I would love that, too! I'm always looking to improve!

**Just a Note:** Yes, there will be some guy on girl kissing and make-out sessions, but that's it. The rest of the action will be yaoi (boyXboy). Also, there will be a lemon eventually, but I have to build up on that first. The wait will be worth it.


End file.
